A Vladat in the Clone Wars
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Summary is located inside.


_**Summary: We all know how the Vladat clones Zs'Skayr was creating were destroyed when Ben Tennyson and company defeated Lord Transyl, the leader of the Vladats. But what if one of these clones managed to reach maturity just in the nick of time? What if it was an infant? And what if it was strong in the Force? Having somehow been transported to the planet Shili, home of the Togruta, the baby Vladat Alucard grows up for fourteen years surrounded by a loving family and a tribe that accepts him for who and what he is. But when the Clone Wars reaches Shili and his family is killed in battle, he takes up arms to end this war once and for all. How will the tide of battle change with a Force Sensitive Vladat in the Jedi order?**_

_***I don't own Ben 10 or Star Wars: The Clone Wars. I do, however, own my OC Vladat.***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Just call me… Whampire!" = Regular Speech

'_May the Force be with you.' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**You! Will! LEAVE! THE WILD! ALOOOONE!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**A Togruta Family and a Baby**_

* * *

As Ben Tennyson and his entourage flew away from the dark planet known as Anur Transyl, a planet in the Anur System that houses aliens that were the inspiration for modern day horror films and possibly certain Earth cultures, the Transylian known as Doctor Viktor was floating up in the planet's outer atmosphere as he positioned the coffin-like prison that holds the revived Vladat known as Lord Transyl. To face directly at Anur Transyl's sun.

Within his prison, Lord Transyl could only growl, hiss and snarl as he (quite literally) steamed over the failure of Zs'Skayr's plan to not only rule the universe, but to also bring back his entire species.

But he knows that hope for his species revival, at least, is not lost. Since they were made from his DNA, Transyl can somewhat feel the life energy from each and every clone Zs'Skayr had created. And while almost all of them were indeed destroyed by that insolent bug known as Hobble, one of the clones seems to have survived. But it survived as a mere one month old infant of his species.

It matters not, however. For even as infants, Vladats are more than capable of draining the energy of other lifeforms that is their food source and fending for themselves. Especially if they have been orphaned at such a young age.

'_I need only to bide my time so that I may build greater resistance to these stars known as 'suns' and their ultraviolet radiation. Then, once my clone is fully mature, I shall break free from this infernal prison and find my clone! And together, we shall create an army of mind controlled slave and bend the universe to our will! Then the Vladats will rule once again!'_ Transyl thought to himself.

But he hissed in pain once again as he could only feel, hear, and smell the scent of his own sizzling flesh.

'_This is going to be a long imprisonment…'_ the Vladat thought as an anime sweatdrop appeared on his temple. '_CURSE YOU, BEN TENNYSON!'_

* * *

_**...On the Planet Shili…**_

* * *

Racing through the deep reaches of space, a single pod from Zs'Skayr's lab flew at breakneck speed as it searched for a planet to deliver its cargo. This cargo? A baby Vladat cloned from Lord Transyl's DNA. The only survivor of the many clones that were meant to be unleashed upon the universe. The infant inside gurgled and made little baby noises as it slept, dreaming about things that only Vladats dream about.

Though, in this case, that would be turning into a bat-like creature and flying through the night sky, picking off insects to feed its hungry belly.

The very thought of doing so made the baby drool even more in his sleep.

After a couple more hours, the pod entered the atmosphere of a planet known as Shili. Home to a species of sentient predatory creatures known as the Togruta. They are a race of hunters that hunt to survive, but are also prey to the dreaded Akul.

The pod streaked down like a meteor until it crashed out in the wilds, now awaiting the moment it would be found.

This would not be long as the next day, an elderly Togruta and his full grown son trudged through the wilds on a hunting trip as they searched for prey. The elder himself has red skin with markings on his face that consist of a simple pair of vertical lines going down over his eyes. His son has the same facial markings as he does, except he has dark blue skin instead of red. And his lekku stripes are yellow.

But while they were hunting for food, they both heard a familiar cry coming from a patch of foliage that is clearly not like that of any beast they've ever heard of. This is the sound of an infant. The two carefully moved the bushes aside with their spears in case of a threat, when they saw the source of the distressed noise.

"Oh!" the elder gasped upon seeing the crying infant. "Oh dear me, a little boy! What're you doin' out here, sonny?"

The elder calmly approached the crying Vladat and picked him up to examine him for injuries. But to the surprise of the elder and his son, a pair of wings extended from the child's arms. The elder looked surprised, but he easily laughed off his shock.

"My, my, a little boy with wings, eh? That's a little odd, but I'm a bit of an oddball myself." he said.

But the baby just giggled and kicked him in the nose. It didn't hurt, but the impact certainly surprised him.

"Oh my!"

The baby Vladat just kept giggling as he seems to find hitting people funny. Just like the elder's granddaughter. But then, what child doesn't like hitting things at this age?

"You're a little stinker, arentcha? You might want to take it easy on me, Young Fella! I'm old enough to be your grandfather!"

"Father, what are we going to do with this child?" the elder's son asked. "We can not leave him here! He will not survive out here on his own, and we have no idea where his parents are or if they're even still alive!"

"We shall take him with us to the village. There he shall be placed in the care of yourself and your wife. If nobody comes to claim the child as their own, then you may adopt him into your family if you so desire." said the Elder. "However, I am more concerned about what we're going to call the little fella."

The elder thought for a moment before he had an idea. He remembers an ancient story about a great warrior who conquered many a land before he was eventually defeated. A warrior who has bat qualities like this child.

"That's it! I know exactly what to call this little fella until we figure out where he came from!" exclaimed the Elder before he turned his attention to the now napping Vladat in his arms. "How's about we call him Alucard?"

The Elder's son thought about this and honestly thought the name fits this child. Looking at the sleeping child, he shook his head slightly at what he father just tasked his family with. But he saw this also as a blessing rather than a curse.

'_Well, my wife did say that she would like a son someday.'_ he thought to himself.

Knowing that they couldn't continue their hunt without risk of the baby getting caught in the crossfire, the elder and his son began to trek back to the village. Thankfully, it's only a ten minute walk from where they are.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**With this chapter now posted, I'm off to work on a story request from Mace sheperd. Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you all next update! Buh-Bye now!**_


End file.
